


Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to put all my prompts, drabbles and unlisted ficlets up on here. Each chapter will have the pairing/rating for easy skipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Hawke  
> Rating: T  
> One sentence prompt: "You're a terrible liar"
> 
> Anon prompt

“Garrett,” Anders sighed, “you’re a terrible liar. Do you even know how this game works?”

“Of course,” Hawke huffed, shooting Anders an annoyed glance.

“Clearly you don’t. _One_ of them has to be a lie, love. Not all three.”

“Who says two of them aren’t true! You don’t go on _every_ mission with me…” Hawke was now openly pouting, shifting onto his side to face Anders as the two lay in bed.

“You have _not_ walked around wearing a Hurlock skull as a hat,” Anders began, ticking off the list on his fingers. “You did _not_ convince Sebastian to arm wrestle Elthina, and you did _not_ fight off the entire Kirkwall guard single-handedly…as much as I would love to see that.”

“You can’t _prove_ they’re lies.” Hawke began running his fingers gently through Anders’ hair, hoping it would distract the man.

“Garrett…”

“ _Fine_ ,” Hawke grumbled, scooting closer so their foreheads were almost pressed together, wrapping an arm around his lover’s bared hip. He glanced up, a small glint in his eye as the mage looked at him expectantly.

“You are the best thing in my entire life,” he said, planting a kiss to Anders’ temple.

“I want you to stay here forever.” A kiss on his lips.

“And I told Varric you were in love with him.”

He erupted into laughter at the look of horror on Anders’ face - well worth the ice spell that hit him moments later. It was short-lived, however, as Anders quickly climbed on top of him, pressing warm hands over his body as he grinned.

“Garrett Hawke…Maker help me, what am I to do with you?”

Hawke pulled him down into his embrace, laying another lingering kiss on his lips.

“I can think of another way you can warm me up,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Anders rolled his eyes, laughing, before peering into Hawke’s face.

“Did you really mean the other two? I know your…propensity for stretching the truth.”

“I never lie about my feelings for you, love.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Hawke  
> Rating: T  
> Prompt: “Anything involving Handers and happiness”  
> Summary: Anders is going to tend to Hawke’s wounds after an…incident, and accidentally walks in on him while he’s getting dressed. Or attempting to get dressed, anyway.
> 
> Giveaway prompt for [ lemondropt](http://lemondropt.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Anders knew no one would believe his story.

Hawke – big, brawny, charming hero Garrett Hawke – had slipped, fallen over a railing and broken his hip. All while attempting to pet a stray dog.

_Scratch that_ , he thought, sighing as he stuffed more rags into his coat pocket. _Everyone_ would believe that story. He knew Hawke wasn’t going to let him bandage his hip properly, but he was going to try…even if it meant tying the man down so he would hold still for more than ten seconds.

Although…part of him thought Hawke would probably _enjoy_ being tied down. 

His face grew hot thinking about it as he gathered the rest of his things. Their relationship was still fresh, not having moved beyond eager caresses and frantic kisses. This was not the time to be thinking of Hawke tied to his bed. Naked.

Anders shook his head, taking a deep breath as he reached the door to Hawke’s bedroom.

“Love?” he called. “I have the bandages and salve for— _oh.”_

Hawke was half sitting, half lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, as he attempted (poorly) to pull on a pair of pants. He froze once he saw Anders, one leg bent at an odd angle and…sweet Maker, _everything_ on display.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Anders stammered, looking away as the blush crept into his cheeks.

“Well,” Hawke chuckled. “You were bound to see it eventually, right?”

Anders refused to make eye contact, although he couldn’t resist a smile.

“Not, ah, the way I would have planned.”

“Might as well help me with this blasted thing, now that we’re so _out in the open_ , eh?”

Anders finally glanced back over at the man, who was shooting him a saucy grin from his precarious position on the edge of the bed. He looked absolutely ridiculous and was more than likely going to fall off and damage his hip even worse.

“The things I do for you,” Anders murmured, walking over to him. He propped Hawke up so the man was reclining properly on the bed (how he wasn’t complaining about the pain, Anders didn’t know) and began pulling the pants up one leg.

“You know…” Hawke began casually, looking at his fingernails. “I showed you mine, it’s only fair you show me yours.”

Anders looked up after a moment to see Hawke wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, flicking his eyes from Anders’ face to his crotch several times.

“You are a disaster,” Anders laughed, trying to tug the pants up Hawke’s thighs. “I believe you can take it from here.”

“No, I can’t,” Hawke pouted, flopping back on the bed. “I’m _injured_.”

Now he was even more exposed than before – if possible – arms spread out wide on either side of him with his half-clothed legs dangling off the edge. Anders sighed, shaking his head.

“Let me bandage your hip, first,” he said. “Then I’ll help you.”

Hawke lifted his head slightly, grinning.

“Deal.”

Anders moved to his side, bright blue glow lighting up the space as he worked his healing magic before dressing the area. Hawke remained quiet, folding his hands over his chest with his eyes closed as he waited.

“There,” Anders announced, smiling. “You’ll be good as new.”

Hawke gave him a hopeful expression, glancing at his pants. Anders huffed, kneeling on the bed and pulling them on completely.

“You’re so good to me,” Hawke grinned, wrapping his arms around Anders’ waist and tugging the mage down on top of him.

“Hawke!” Anders yelped, struggling in vain to move off of the man. “You’re—“

“Perfectly fine,” he murmured, rolling them over and planting a lingering kiss on Anders’ lips.

The mage relaxed under him, encircling his arms around his lover’s neck as the kiss deepened.

“You know,” Hawke whispered tentatively as they broke apart, “if you wanted to stay over tonight, I could thank you properly.”

“You have an injured hip, love. You shouldn’t be…” Anders blushed, “ _aggravating_ it.”

Hawke grinned down at him. “Never said anything about using my hips. Maybe it’s what’s between _yours_ I’m interested in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Hawke  
> Rating: T  
> Prompt: 5-minute writing prompt  
> Summary: Hawke talks about beards

“What if everyone grew beards?” Hawke asked one night in bed, cuddling Anders from behind. He rested his head on the mage’s shoulder, Anders pretending he didn’t hear.

“I want to see Varric with a beard,” Hawke continued. “And Sebastian. Do you think Fenris can grow one?”

Anders remained silent, hoping his breathing sounded regular enough to convince Hawke that he was asleep.

“Do you think his beard would be white? Wouldn’t it be funny if it wasn’t? White hair and a black beard like his eyebrows.”

Hawke chuckled, shaking them both with his large body.

“ _You_ would have to grow one too, of course,” Hawke mused, running his hand up and down Anders’ bare side. The touch was just light enough to tickle, and Anders let out a squeak despite himself.

“I knew you were awake,” Hawke chuckled, kissing his shoulder. Anders rolled over slightly, looking up at his lover with sleepy eyes.

“Varric won’t want to compete with his chest hair. Sebastian would probably say it gets in the way of reciting the Chant. Fenris can’t, and might fist you for suggesting it.”

He could see Hawke’s face brighten as he opened his mouth to retort, but Anders cut him off.

“ _Not_ what I meant, love,” Anders rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling. “And why in the Maker’s name would you want to see me with a beard?”

“I think it would be sexy,” Hawke murmured, planting a small kiss on his mouth. “I want to know what it’s like to kiss someone with a beard. To have it rub across my body, feel it in between my legs when you suck my—“

“I’ll grow one if you shave yours,” Anders interrupted, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Hawke stared at him a long moment before rolling onto his back, bringing Anders with him.

“Now you’re just talking crazy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Hawke  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Birthday fic I wrote for [ ilyahna1980's](http://ilyahna1980.tumblr.com/) birthday. Featuring Anders and Hawke as zombie killers
> 
> Note: no one gets hurt and there are no actual zombies

The roar of the motorcycle stirred Anders from his sleep, panic and anger coursing through his body when he realized he had dozed off. It wasn’t his watch, but with so few of them left now in their group, every pair of eyes was needed.

Anders stood, slinging the gun over his shoulder as Hawke pulled up to the camp, Fenris sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Hawke’s waist. Fenris also appeared to have a very full, very large duffle bag strapped to his back. Anders sighed in relief; their trip had been successful after all.

“Everything okay here, love?” Hawke grinned as he and Fenris dismounted. Isabela swooped in, snatching the bag Fenris had dropped to the ground and began to rifle through it, handing off various cans and supplies to Merrill, who set to work placing them in different piles.

“Calm and quiet,” Anders replied, stepping into Hawke’s outstretched arms. He leaned up to plant a small kiss on Hawke’s lips, never missing the opportunity, knowing that it could be their last. Hawke had other ideas, however, moaning into the kiss as he deepened it and running his hands down Anders back to cup his ass.

Isabela let out a small _whoop_ of appreciation and Anders blushed, pulling himself out of the kiss but remaining close.

“We had a close call,” Hawke whispered, suddenly serious. “Walkers trapped behind a shelf. They were quiet…nearly got Fenris’ leg.”

Anders frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Fenris, who was examining his torn pants. Aveline appeared at his side, smacking his hand out of the way to look at his leg herself. Fenris bared his teeth, a very wolf-like snarl appearing on his face, but he said nothing.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Anders sighed, resting his forehead against Hawke’s. The stood silently, just holding each other for several long moments.

“Hey, Hawke!” Varric called, walking towards them. “Have any good stories for me to tell around the fire tonight?”

Hawke grinned as Anders released his grip, moving to stand next to him instead.

“What’s your kill total now?” Varric asked. “500? 600?”

“I took out 30 of them single-handedly today,” Hawke said smugly, wrapping an arm around Anders’ waist.

“The fuck you did, Hawke,” Fenris hollered from the other side of the camp.

“ _Jealous_ ,” Hawke mouthed silently with a knowing look.

Varric snorted. “Whatever you say, Hawke. I’ll make sure you _both_ sound good.”

He winked and headed back to his perch, examining his crossbow as he went. He was on watch for the next couple of hours, and Anders was pretty sure he was one of the few who delighted in putting his fighting skills to good use.

“I didn’t forget about today,” Hawke murmured into his ear, shaking him from his thoughts.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anders laughed, elbowing Hawke away as the other man rubbed his beard across Anders’ neck.

Hawke gestured towards his bike, and Anders noticed for the first time that one backpack still remained next to it. He followed Hawke over, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows in expectation.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Hawke said in a sing-song voice. Anders complied with a dramatic sigh, feeling the eyes of the others on them.

A box was placed in his hands seconds later. A rather _large_ box.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Anders looked at the large, gift-wrapped box sitting in his hands. Hawke  _wrapped his gift?_ He glanced up at his lover, eager eyes meeting his as Hawke gestured for him to open it.

Anders sat on a nearby log and began tearing at the paper, quietly taking delight in the small gesture he had so often taken for granted. A large shoebox was underneath. He looked at Hawke one more time, and Hawke grinned, nodding for him to go on.

He took the lid off (there was even tissue paper inside! _Where_ did Hawke find tissue paper?) and underneath the mess of paper was a large, soft and _very_ adorable plush cat.

Merrill cooed off to his side and he could hear Varric’s laugh over the distance. Anders looked up at Hawke, a broad grin on his face as he stood and walked over to the other man.

“You know this is absolutely ridiculous, right?” he chuckled. “What am I going to do with this?”

“Cuddle it, of course,” Hawke scoffed, petting the toy’s head. “Cuddle it while I cuddle you.”

Anders felt his heart ache at the words. How much had Hawke risked to get him this? The world was ending, they spent every day fighting for their lives…and Hawke still jeopardized his safety to find him a stupid toy.

“Do you like it?”

He met Hawke’s nervous gaze, watched as the man uncharacteristically fidgeted and shifted his weight as he waited. Anders smiled and Hawke’s face immediately melted into relief.

“I love it.”

“Happy birthday, Anders,” Hawke whispered, taking him – and the cat – into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“But!” Hawke exclaimed, pulling back suddenly. “There’s still something else in there.”

Anders frowned in confusion, looking back at the box. Sure enough, he could see one more thing poking out of the side. He handed the toy to Hawke and went to see what it was.

A couple seconds later, he held up the t-shirt to his chest and the entire group burst into laughter.

_“Seriously_ , love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cat that Hawke buys Anders.
> 
> And [ THIS](https://teespring.com/hsavecat) is the shirt he found, lol.
> 
>    
> I can be found on [tumblr ](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)here.


End file.
